This invention encompasses a high speed hydrocraft hull form which, irrespective of size or load, is comfortable, seaworthy, and insures that safe performance may be maintained at both low and high speeds, in both calm and rough seas, without the discomfort and insecurity commonly caused by ramping, pounding, and the pitch excursion phenomena heretofore associated with prior art hulls. The invention is adaptable to various uses of marine surface craft, regardless of mode of propulsion. The term hydrocraft is an abbreviated form of the present invention entitled: High Speed Power Boat for Calm and Rough Seaways.